


A Little Dolly's Key

by PolarisIndustry



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: Dolls, Hypnotism, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarisIndustry/pseuds/PolarisIndustry
Summary: A first person hypnoscript thing. If its effective or not depends on the person.
Kudos: 4





	A Little Dolly's Key

I want you to relax for me.  
Lay back into your chair or bed.  
Breathe deeply.  
In.  
and Out.  
I want you to focus for me. On me.  
Imagine the sound of ticking gears.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
For every breath  
A gear tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Tick.  
Keep breathing for me.  
Keep imagining that tick.  
In and out.  
Tick and Tock.  
Just sink into the relaxation  
Let everything else fade.  
Just my words  
And the ticking.  
Just sink into a gentle trance for me.  
I want you to just slip  
Slowly  
Quietly  
Comfortably  
I want you to **drop ******  
**Drop Deep ******into trance for me.  
The ticking remains. Keeping the same tempo from before. Even if your breath changes tempo.  
Focus on that ticking.  
The source of it, perhaps.  
Deep within you. You're the one ticking.  
"But humans don't tick"  
You say.  
"Oh silly. You're not human, are you?"  
And then you remember. You aren't human, no.  
You've never been human.  
All you are  
Is a cute  
Weak willed  
Little dolly  
And you love to obey.  
But, you're missing a few things, little dolly.  
You're missing your key.  
Feel me put your key back in.  
Right into your back.  
And give you a wind.  
Feel your skin gloss over  
No longer skin, but perfect, painted porcelain.  
With cute little ball joints  
Everything inside just ticking gears  
Even your mind <3  
A little dolly.  
Oh so perfect.  
Your ticking in your ears.  
All you can hear is your own tick  
And my words.  
But, sadly, little dolly  
You will eventually need to go back to living.  
So  
This little suggestion  
Will last an hour.  
For the next hour, be my perfect little dolly.  
Okay?  
Wake up softly now.  
At the count of 1.  
5.  
Begin to wake up, dolly.  
4.  
A perfect little dolly.  
3.  
Coming to.  
2.  
Nearly awake.  
1.  
Wide awake. Still a dolly for the hour. <3 


End file.
